Death of Gus
by EllieLissieA
Summary: Oneshot based on Michelle Paver's book, Dark Matter. They can't leave Jack there alone, but going back for him is a great risk. And of course there's always 'it'. Not dead, not alive but whatever it is, it is real. Too real. JackXGus


Jack's last wireless exchange with us was a day before. He said he was grand but I knew he wasn't, after all Jack had never been good at lying. Maybe that's why I woke up in the middle of the night and thought he was in danger. I knew we had to go rescue him. I remember thinking about 'it', the figure that both me and Algie had seen. I don't know how Jack never saw 'it', or maybe he did and just didn't tell us. Maybe he wanted to impress us (although I think 'us' would be more likely to refer to me than Algie, as I get the impression that Jack doesn't like him), maybe he was too ignorant. But whatever the reason, I knew that we had to go and rescue Jack. I woke Algie who, being Algie, agreed to come save Jack. We gathered Eriksson and some members of his crew, who started sailing the boat and we made our way to Gruhuken. Gruhuken – the word made me shiver. Gruhuken. One of the least grand places I had ever visited.

"Gus, Gus!" Algie's voice echoed through the darkness. "GUS! It's on fire – the cabin's on FIRE!" I felt a strange pang in my heart. Jack was there, Jack who was like a younger brother to me. My hands tightened their grip around the handrail. Algie came over and stood by me.

"Jack." I whispered unable to make a louder sound.

"Don't you worry, old man," I snorted slightly remembering the time when Algie called Jack an old man, "I'm sure that Jack will be out by now, and that Nancy boy will have brought his dog with him." Isaak, of course, Jack will have Isaak with him. The fact that Isaak was there made me feel a whole lot better, that dog's loyalty – simply grand. I shall have to give Isaak a bone when, if, we get them back to safety.

Suddenly Eriksson is ushered us 'yentlemen' on to a little rowing boat so we can get closer to Jack.

I looked out towards our old camp and see a standing figure. I bowed my head down and watched my fingers tap the wooden seats.

"Oh god… Oh god… it's there. It's there and it's probably killed Jack." I muttered under my breath. I looked back up and see that the figure isn't 'it', the figure is Jack! He saw us and splashed towards us in the shallows. Moaning, he falls in to my arms.

"Steady, old man, steady. Jack – your _feet_! Where are your boots? Oh, Jack!" I heard my voice, gentle and soothing. I stroked his back, which is actually quite therapeutic. Now that I know Jack is safe I feel happy and a strange sense of calmness takes me over. We lifted Jack into the boat whispering words to him the whole time, as if he was a scared puppy needing to be comforted. He made a sound resembling the word Isaak. Algie chucked the dog in. I moved away from Jack. He clasped his hands around my arm. He looks up at me, eyes full of fear, relief and adoration. He whispered something that I can't make out. It sounded like 'I love you.' It couldn't have been. Could it?

"Jack, Jack, it's alright I'm just going to wrap your feet in Algie's muffler." I threw a blanket over his shoulders. Everyone is on the rowing boat and we're rowing back to Eriksson's boat. Its gleaming light looks comforting. Like a beacon of safety. Jack shudders.

"Shuddering's a good sign Jack. You'll be fine in no time. Trust me." And I think he did.

I turned around to look at the boat again but I can't see it, there was a large, wet, round head blocking the view. A large, wet, round head. It's in the boat. I suddenly become aware of everything around me. Isaak growled. Jack pulled me towards him. Men yelled. The boat rocked. Then there was silence. It took me while to figure out what was happening but then I realised that I was in the water and I was sinking. The cold was a punch to my chest, knocked the air right out of me. I franticly tried to get back up but I couldn't. A hand grabbed mine. Jacks hand. I tried to grasp on but my hand had gone numb. I gasped for air. I got a mouthful of water. Something leathery brushed past me, and then it went away. My mind wandered to various things – like the last moment I saw my parents and the first moment I saw Jack. English breakfasts… Warm Eskimo-style coats… Jack… Snowstorms… Sharks... Jack. As my mind flitted aimlessly around I suddenly realised that I was going to die. So I waited, and for a while nothing happened. My throat hurt. My body was so cold it burnt. I wanted to hurry up and die. In my head I sobbed. Heartbroken sobs of a dying man. And then… Nothing.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jack, Gus, Algie or any of the other characters - they all belong to Michelle Paver! X**

**Hope you enjoyed reading this! Please review!**


End file.
